


【基锤】Midnight Vision

by tudouxia



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tudouxia/pseuds/tudouxia





	【基锤】Midnight Vision

酒馆嘈杂，没人注意到前门被人推开又合上。Thor从吧台接满四扎啤酒，避过往来的人流和高高翘起的脚，他很小心地没有让一滴酒水被浪费。Thor把啤酒给客人呈上，抬头的一瞬间他的大脑空白了几秒，连人声都模糊了。

Loki摘下帽子，在昏暗的灯光下他的笑容显得很诡异。“你竟然还敢出现在这里。”Thor冷冰冰地开口。

保安注意到气氛不对，从高脚凳上起身气势汹汹地围过来。Loki抬起西装外套的下摆，露出别在腰间的几把手枪。Thor抬手示意他们后退。Loki把身边的男人从椅背上揪起来，他们瞧见Loki有武器，识趣地把桌子让给Loki。

Loki把枪拍在桌面上，把刚刚被端出来的一扎啤酒推到Thor面前，用眼神命令他坐下。Thor没有照做，他的哥哥，还是一如既往地好胜。

Loki环顾四周试图重新找回从前的熟稔，时间在这座似乎被世界遗忘的小镇上流淌得很慢，除了木板上增添的几道裂痕一切都与他记忆里无异。忽然后脑传来冰凉的触感 。

“别动。”Thor沉声，Loki没有顺从，回头和他的哥哥四目相对。Thor打开手枪的保险。

“杀了我，你就永远不知道我为什么回来。”

“我对你的动机并不好奇。Odin在上，我现在就送你去见他。”Loki被枪筒传来的力量顶到靠背上。

“别冲动，Thor，死人可不会告诉你真相。”

“真相就是十三年前你杀了Odin然后畏罪潜逃了，留下妈妈和我。”

“你错了。我不得不离开不是因为我杀了Odin，”Loki长叹一声，“而是因为当时在场的第三个人。”

Thor皱眉，这十年来任何警方报告中都没有提到目击者的存在，但是如果Loki不是凶手而只是因为目击了犯罪现场被凶手发现后不得已逃命的呢？虽然这实在缺乏信服力，但这起悬而未决长达十三年的凶案太需要突破口了。

“现在那个人已经死了，这是我回来的原因。”Loki乘胜追击，“Brother，给我个证明自己的机会。”

 

酒馆后半夜才打烊，Thor一如既往最后一个离开。他没想到Loki还在等，借着月光他把Loki看得更清楚了点。Loki外形变了很多，神情还是老样子，他下巴有青色的胡渣，几道伤疤从一丝不苟的衣领下延伸出来，Thor看在眼里，却装作没看见。

“我得说，你需要洗车了。”

这辆老吉普是酒吧的前老板一同留给他的，车身上溅满泥污以至看不清本来的颜色。

“上车或者在这里过夜，随便你。”

Loki打开副驾驶的门，一股经年累月沉淀的酒气扑面而来，不难想象这辆车经常被用来载什么人。他现在暂住于离市中心不远的一个汽车旅馆，Thor踩满油门以最快的速度到达目的地，似乎连多和自己的弟弟呆一秒都使他浑身不自在。

“按照礼节，我应该请你上去坐坐。”Loki说，“我希望你至少不要拒绝得那么无情。”

Thor正想离开，车子却突然熄火。他又尝试启动几次，马达只是发出奄奄一息的嘶鸣。打开前盖后整个引擎都在冒烟，Thor脱下自己的白T裹在手上防止烫伤。

不得不说，Loki很愿乐意看到Thor光着上身修理汽车，他的肌肉线条是那么优美，金色的头发因为汗水黏在后背上。如果忽略他嘴里念念有词的咒骂，简直就像一出撩人的情色表演。但他不愿意这辆车在这里抛锚，因为他的哥哥宁愿徒步走回去也不会和他凑合一个晚上。

Loki把手电从Thor手里夺过衔在嘴里，Thor吃了一惊。

“现在你倒是没那么讲究。”Thor给自己点上一支烟，退到一边观看Loki的动作。Loki没法说话，耸耸肩表示默认。他手上的动作看起来很熟练，没几下就把问题解决了。

“没想到你还会这个，这是一辆老式车，不那么常见。”

“在外谋生总要什么都会点才不会饿死自己。”Loki掏出手帕擦手，“或许这样你会答应和我上楼喝一杯。”

“或许下一次。”Thor随手扔掉那条污渍斑斑的T恤，“明天晚上我来接你，你要把你知道的老实告诉我，然后我们一起去警局。”

Loki没说好或不好，他走到Thor面前，把自己的帽子给Thor戴上。他可以察觉到Thor在自己为他整理头发的手指下不自然的回避。

“见面礼。”Loki说。Thor抽抽鼻子，没和他道别就离开了。Loki在原地目送车子消失在视野里。他弯腰捡起Thor刚刚抛弃的那件上衣，油污下是Thor好闻的体香，有充满雄性荷尔蒙的汗水，更多的是略带奶味的香甜。或许这个味道和一个成年男性联系起来很怪异，但Thor就是能做到最和谐的融合。Loki深嗅一口，一时间，把他带回回无比缅怀的童年时光。

 

Loki一觉睡到下午六点，他抓紧时间洗澡，出来的时候房间被从窗外射进来的远光灯照亮了。Thor的车停在门口，洗得蹭亮。Loki围上一条浴巾打开门，强烈的光线让他无法睁开双眼。他们就这么无声地对峙了两三分钟，Thor最终熄火下车。

房间很局促，一张床占去大部分空间，椅子被上有个很大的牛皮纸袋。Thor选择坐在床上，Loki突然想起Thor的T恤，假意要在被褥里寻找什么接机把它踢进床底。

Loki凑得很近，这让Thor把他的身体看得一清二楚。因为热水而更加明晰的血管，星星点点的痣，还有数不清的新旧伤疤，最刺眼的一条从浴巾底下延伸到右肩。它必定陪Loki度过了好些日子，否则以这个触目惊心的走势，Loki现在连穿件单衣都是不可能的事。

Loki转身的一瞬间Thor收回自己的目光。Loki光着身子在房间里走来走去，最后蹲在箱子前翻衣服。就算背对着他也能感觉到Thor的目光在自己的背上烧得火辣辣的。

“如果很在意那就问出口，你知道我没办法对你撒谎。”

Thor嘴唇动了动，还是不服输似的撇过头。Loki坐在Thor身边，抓住他的手，带他感受印刻在自己身上的历史。“这一条是十七岁那年留下的，我当时饿得不行，对毒贩的票子动了歪念头，然后AL用他的匕首给我上了令人终生难忘的一课。”

“这个是我第一次中弹留下的伤口，子弹点进肺里，我差点没挺过来。”Loki把Thor的手指摁在前胸，Thor现在就在自己面前，Loki看着Thor头顶的发旋，他觉得一切都很值得。

最后他们来到那条像裂谷一样狭长的伤口，Thor没有说话，可Loki知道他很难过。他的哥哥曾经才是他们中爱哭鼻子的那个，金色的娃娃总能轻松得到长辈们的同情。至于Thor为什么是现在的性格，这之间发生了太多事情。

“关于这个现在不能告诉你。但如果今天晚上你能让我开心点，我没准会说漏嘴。”

Thor闻言抽回自己的手，Loki并不意外，回到镜前继续穿戴。他套上一个枪背带，在左靴藏一把袖珍手枪，右靴藏一把匕首，最后穿上西服外套。Thor想笑他神经紧张，但七扭八歪还是没说出口。

车子刚驶出旅馆不久，Thor隐约听到轮胎摩擦柏油路刺耳的声响，下一秒一辆来势凶猛的汽车直冲他们而来。Thor打足方向盘勉强擦过，车子撞到路灯上。失去意识前他最后看了Loki一眼。

 

Loki被消毒水的味道呛醒，前来为他换药的年轻护士被他惊人的恢复力下了一跳。Loki反射性地摸身上的武器，可见鬼它们全被解下来放在两米开外的柜子上。他警觉地寻找代替物，最后瞄准盘子里的注射器，他弹起来准备把它夺过来，可头晕让他一个踉跄。不过对方只是一个手无寸铁的女人，Loki自信自己能徒手把她制服。

Loki的手臂勒在她的脖子上，一边示意她安静一边加重手上的力度。“你们把Thor藏哪了，你最好赶紧把他交出来，我可以给你个痛快。”

护士虚弱地挣扎，拍打在Loki身上的拳头软绵绵的，似乎真的手无缚鸡之力。Loki放松一点手臂给她说话的机会。

“……Mr.Laufeyson，我发誓……我发誓我绝没恶意……你现在在医院，Thor先生就在隔壁的病房。”

Loki得到回答后把她甩到一边，刚站起来小腿的一阵酥麻让他撞到医药柜上，Loki咬着牙，磕磕绊绊地来到医院走廊。他向左边那间的窗户看，没有，又走到右边那间，终于看到Thor熟睡的面孔。

Loki靠在Thor床边深吸几口空气，麻醉药效还没过，他又晕了过去。

 

皂角的香气、还有苹果派的味道，他和Thor在门前的空地上玩耍，Odin和他的客人们在不远处谈话。画面一转Thor不见了，地上是各种珐琅和陶瓷制品的碎片，Odin把脸埋进手掌无声地哭泣，Frigga过来把Loki拥入怀里。

“别害怕，我们一定会找到你的哥哥。”

他又醒了，直对着雪白的天花板，他又被带回病床。Loki反复提醒自己，他现在在Asgard，为了搞清一些东西、证明一些东西、了结一些东西而回来。

门外几名警察在和医生交谈，看来Thor已经恢复意识，他必须抢在警察之前和Thor说上话。他没顾医生的阻拦，把自己和Thor锁在病房里面。

“Thor，我骗了你，对不起。现在你什么都不能和警方的人说。我不知道该信任什么人。”

Thor在玩弄手里的点滴控制器，“我不傻，这起车祸根本不像是意外。你隐瞒了很多，我凭什么相信你。”

“因为我是你的弟弟，”Loki的喉结上下滚动，“我只是想要保护你。”

“Well，你已经看到你保护的成果了。事实上几个小时前是我从死亡手里保护了我们。”

要是在其他地方眼前的是其他人，Loki有千百种手段让对方屈服，割掉他的小指、剜出他的眼珠，或者仅仅扔下一张人人都笑得灿烂的家庭合照，Loki擅长并享受击溃别人的过程。但他此时却连让Thor的目光从窗口的盆栽转移到自己身上都做不到。

“Thor，我想知道那宗绑架案的一切，就是在Odin死前……”

“在你对我坦白前，我什么都不想与你谈论。”

医院的人找来钥匙开锁，Loki被请出去前握住Thor的手。Thor打开手心，里面躺着一把钥匙。

 

“Thor，比起另外一个躺在停尸房里的车主你看起来真是好极了。”

“谢谢。要我说我已经可以出院了。”Thor露出他的招牌微笑。

“很高兴听到你这么说。如果你不介意我们来谈谈事情的经过。”

“可能帮不上什么，当我会尽力。”

警官舔了舔嘴唇，倾身凑近Thor，“你的弟弟昨天刚回来今天你们就出了车祸，我们不觉得这像个巧合。”

“他是我的弟弟。他和我一样是受害者。”

“嘿，放松Thor，我们不是这个意思。只是我们没办法忽视，你知道Loki为什么回来吗？”

“不知道，他从来不会对我说实话。”

 

Loki坐在走廊的长椅上输液，他尽量通过口型和偶尔泄露出来的词句拼凑出对话内容。二十分钟后，警察离开，告诉Loki这是一起普通的交通事故，他们只是走走过场。没一会儿Thor也出来了，Loki情不自禁站起来，手指不安地抠着病号服的线头。

“Bro，Welcome home。”

Thor牢牢地抱紧他，坚定得不容置疑。Loki会矢口否认这个事实，即Thor从幼时起就是他安全感的来源。无论Loki飞得再高再远，风筝线的尽头永远被攥在Thor手里，只要他说句“Come home”，甚至只在心里默念这神秘的咒语，Loki就会被一股强大的力量带回他身边，无法逃离。

 

Loki用铁丝撬开更衣室的门，“借用”一套还算合身的休闲服，趁着夜色回到旅馆检查他的物品。衣柜里的枪支弹药还在，很好，可是放在椅子上的牛皮纸袋消失了，这更好。Loki知道这些人的特点，要是找到不到点可疑的东西就会翻个底朝天，一旦得到他们想要的自负就会大大削减他们的戒备。这里已经安全了，他要隐藏的东西还藏得很好。

确认东西安全后Loki又回到医院，先去了位于地下室的太平间。他在停尸柜的标签上找到最新的日期，用手机给尸体拍了几张照片并把它们用邮箱发送出去。

最后Loki换上病号服准备回到病房，他注意到他的床位有个人影，Loki警惕地抽出他随身携带的匕首。

“我觉得我们需要谈谈。”

还好，是他的哥哥。Loki把匕首收进袖子里，拉开床边的椅子坐下。

“很难得我们在同一件事情上达成一致。”Loki一手托着下巴，一手搭在扶手上，“你想知道什么。”

“是什么人想搞死我们？或者说搞死你？”

Loki耸耸肩：“目前还不知道，但我确实有怀疑的对象，我想先证实。”

“你之前说的这个第三人——可不可以把他理解为凶手？”得到Loki的肯定答案之后Thor继续说下去，“他还没死对不对？就是他或她策划的这起‘意外’。”

Loki不置可否，Thor接下来的声音听起来有点受伤，“你为什么要对我撒谎。”

“因为有趣。”

“明明这无关紧要。”

“你说得对，因为你还是那么好骗所以很没意思。Thor，要提防人们说真话的时候，因为人们更喜欢把假话掺进真话里而不是相反。”

“这个问题是Jordan警官要我问的，你为什么回来？”

“为Odin报仇。”

Thor怀疑地审视Loki。

“夺回本该属于我的东西。”

Thor依然不买账。

“你赢了，我要说真话，我是回来找你的，只要你愿意现在跟我远走高飞我就会永远离开Asgard。”

“看来前两句是真的。顺便说一句，我是不会和你走的。”

“所以我要为Odin报仇。”

“为什么？”

“夺回本该属于我的东西。”

“你快把我绕晕了。”Thor笑出声，瓦解逐渐有点紧张的气氛。Loki也笑，因为他喜欢看到Thor被自己逗乐。

“关于你想知道的那起绑架案，很抱歉我没什么可以告诉你的。我把相关的内容全忘了，医生说这是PTSD的一种表现。”

该死，Loki心想，事情从来都不会顺利，线索就这么断了。

“这个是什么？”Thor从口袋掏出那把钥匙。

“明天你就会知道。”

 

他可没有在等这个不速之客。

Loki夜里几乎没睡，许是白天睡太多，从根本上来说，他就是个夜行动物。

熟悉的敲门方式后，门把被转动，Loki坐直起来，黑暗中他的绿眼睛像两点鬼火。

来人没有开灯，他和Loki一样习惯蛰伏在阴影里：“AL需要你。”

“我已经做了所有我能做的。”

“AL不这么认为，”他朝Loki抛去一个银色的物件，“在他从调查局手里救下你的那天，这是你给出的承诺。”

一个十字架，是他和Thor受洗那天神父赐予的，Loki一直把他珍为护身符。他欠AL一条命。

Loki不想再掺和这趟浑水，可是过去的幽灵又缠上他了，抵抗不会有好结果，何况Thor就睡在墙壁的后面。Loki把项链系上，朝那人招了招手，一个文件袋落入他怀中。

“AL的送别礼，”他把一张照片按在Loki面前的桌板上，在Loki抢去前收回西装口袋，“圆满结束后，AL将很乐意与你分享他所知道的一切。”

“十一点在汽车旅馆见，我还有一些事情需要处理。”

那人离开后Loki给自己点燃一支烟，他看到照片上的图像了，Odin搂着他和Thor，Thor的手里拎着一只垂死的野兔，Loki一如往常面无表情。画面右侧是一个手持猎枪的男人，他的手也搭在Thor肩膀上。

 

计程车行驶在颠簸的小路上，明晃晃的日光照得人难以睁眼，忽然之间他们进入一片阴凉，两边是足有两人高的芦苇丛，司机说这里在夜色笼罩的时候简直像是地狱的入口。

到达小木屋后Loki没有下车，告诉Thor自己会在傍晚前来接他，然后消失在尘土里。

Thor用钥匙打开门，房间里飘浮着晶莹的尘埃。他把所有用木板封死的窗户撬开让阳光照射进来。这里是他们以前打猎的据地，自从Odin走后他就再也没有来过这里。

 

Loki俯在天台，高速旋转的子弹穿过落地窗射进中年男人的脑壳。弹壳掉落在Loki脚边，目标人物合着弹壳掉落的节奏倒在房间内的各种艺术品上。

Loki通过瞄准镜检查是否有没死透的，他补了几枪，把狙击枪收进高尔夫球杆箱里。这座大楼马上就会包围，他要抢在门口被挤得水泄不通之前离开这里。Loki拉下楼道里的消防警报器，戴上兜帽融入惊慌的人群。

他上了停在后门的那辆垃圾回收车，司机拿出一个信封，Loki掂量了一下收进口袋。车子从巷子的另一头汇入车流，反方向几辆拉响警笛的警车呼啸而过。几个转弯之后又进入日常运转的街区。

他把Loki送到火车站并交给他一个公文包。Loki买了最近开往Asgard的车票，在火车上翻阅那些资料。大多是无关紧要的生平，翻到最后几页Loki才发现自己想要的。

透过窗口望去，Asgard的方向天空很低，云层深处偶尔划过几道稍纵即逝的闪电，列车两边的灌木丛互相拍打着，Loki两眼一黑，被隧道漆黑的大口吞噬。

 

回到Asgard后，Loki搭上一辆计程车往木屋的方向赶去，他想在风雨把他们淋成落汤鸡前带Thor回去。Loki从前门进入，屋里没有人，他绕到小屋后面，循着泥地上的脚印寻找Thor。光线越来越暗，茂密的树冠遮天蔽日，Loki打开手机手电筒，却被一股力量击退几步手机也飞出几米远。他们一阵推搡，扭打着滚进那片芦苇丛。锋利的草根划破Loki的脸。呼呼而来的拳头毫无章法，是Thor。力量上的优势从来不是决定胜局的关键，Loki瞄准他的腹部和柔软的关节把他压制在泥土里，没想到手腕处传来一阵疼痛，他的哥哥竟然连牙齿都用上了。

他们翻滚了几圈，天空开始砸下冰冷的雨点。污泥和雨水融为一体糊在脸上，Thor最后被Loki骑在身下，双手反捆在身后。Thor不服输地扭头想故技重施，Loki腾出一只手把Thor的脸按进泥地里，他们就这样无声地角力，雨点越来越厚重，直到Thor嘴里吃进不少泥巴，放弃挣扎后Loki才放松手上的力量。

“Damn you！Loki！不管你在打什么算盘，但我不准你把Frigga卷进来！”

大雨冲刷着他们，让Thor的怒吼也显得很狼狈。Thor在他身下开始新一轮挣扎，Loki掰过他的脸咬上他的嘴唇，舌头在他哥哥的口腔里横冲直撞，他感到自己快要窒息了，抬起头深吸一口气又继续，舌尖满是泥土和鲜血的腥气。

这个粗暴而原始的吻结束后，Loki果不其然撞上Thor惊恐而仓皇的眼神。

“我不知道你今天看到或听到了什么让你产生如此荒谬的想法。你需要知道的是，Thor，我的哥哥，你应该改改你那爱用拳头说话的坏习惯了。因为我实在不喜欢，从小时候开始就是，甚至说得上厌恶。”

一道惊雷把夜空劈开，闪电照亮他们的所在。Loki居高临下，雨水顺着他刀削一般的颧骨打在Thor脸上。直到Thor平复呼吸，他才从Thor身上下来。

 

Thor被带到车上，他现在不想说一句话。Loki向司机报出自己住所的街道门牌号，Thor确定自己从来没和Loki提起过，但他也不想追问Loki，反正Loki总是这样，说一些神秘兮兮的话做一些稀奇古怪的事，他从没有搞懂过自己的弟弟。

除了车费Loki还多付了一份清洁费，Thor又把对那一大把钱的来历的好奇吞进肚子里。一下车，Mjolnir就从对面那家的围栏里跃出来扑到Thor身上。它舔着Thor脸和身上的伤口，一个小个子女生在花园里向Thor他们问好。

Loki把手探入Thor的口袋，以一种让Thor全身酥麻的手法寻找钥匙。Loki倒是很不见外，快速地洗了澡围着一条浴巾就在沙发上沉沉睡去。他很疲惫，梦里他被身份不明的人步步紧逼，他的双腿却像被焊死在地面上，在刀起刀落的一刹那，环境转移到今日行动的天台，自己却是作为一个旁观的第三者。他看着另外一个自己把目标逐一击毙后拆卸枪身收拾现场。Loki把视线转向对面，一个女人竟然从办公桌后面站起来，架起一支狙击枪，红外线落在低着头的自己身上。

Loki心一沉，接下来发生的事就像无数死在他手下的敌人那样，子弹把他一部分脑壳打飞，圆睁双目倒在血泊里，手脚抽搐了几下，但Loki知道那不是生命力的遗留而只是神经反射而已。

他惊醒了，Thor坐在地毯上关切地看着他。他出了一身冷汗，Thor去给他倒来一杯水。Loki双眼无神地看着窗外摇晃的树枝，水沿着杯壁流下在地板上聚成一个小水洼。

Thor把他搂进怀里，他的哥哥体温很高，从小就是如此。Thor的手一下一下地顺着他的后背，Loki靠在他的前胸咬牙切齿。是啊，他的哥哥Thor，总是能原谅一切，前一秒还在和他冷战，这一秒因为Loki偶然流露的软弱立刻冰释前嫌。但这不是Loki想要的，Loki宁愿他揪着自己的领子，厉声质问为什么要对自己的哥哥这么做。他感到一阵刺痛，口里泛起酸涩。

“Loki，害怕也没关系，我在这里陪着你。一直都会。”Thor的心跳强而有力，“重要的是你回来了，就在Asgard和我们一起。其他都不重要。”

Loki的视野模糊了。他回想起离开Asgard的那个傍晚，风声猎猎，他拼了命向前一直跑，不问归期。

 

名义上那间酒吧已经属于Thor，但因为人手经常短缺所以Thor会去帮忙。Thor的作风。Loki坐在角落无聊地喝酒，手指把玩着一个指环——是Frigga的婚戒，昨天Thor在那间木屋里发现了这个，上面结着一层发硬的血块。

他预料到Frigga会以某种形式卷进来，但他忽然有点不想再继续追根究底。

Sif一行人就在不远处，她趁Hogun他们离席的时候坐到Loki身边。Loki根本不屑掩饰对她的厌恶，端起扎啤就走，不过Sif拉住了他。

“你和我想象中的并没什么差别。倒是比以前强壮不少，小时候和弱鸡似的。”

Loki翻了个白眼，“如果你没其他事的话。”

“就叙叙旧，十三年可以发生很多，不得不说你错过得太多，你甚至错过了一个妹妹。”

“妹妹？”Loki发出这个很陌生的单词。

“Thor没和你说？”Sif脸上一副糟糕的表情，“这个还是应该由Thor来告诉你。……好吧，Odin留下的遗腹子，早产儿，身体一直不好，没活过十岁。”

Loki坐回椅子。这回Sif失语了。他下意识地搜索Thor的身影，有时候Thor会被人群遮挡，只冒出一个金色的头顶。

“Thor其实很爱你，”Sif也看着Thor，“他总提起要去找你，十三年来他一直相信你还活着。”

Loki自嘲地笑了笑，Sif继续说：“他可能会生你的气，但只是因为这么多年你没有一点音讯，Thor从来都不认为你和Odin的死有关。”

有人在喊Sif的名字，Sif招手答应，离开几步又想起什么折回来：“下个月我要结婚了，你会和Thor一起来的吧。”

“恭喜。”Loki祝福，Sif毫不怀疑Loki说“节哀”的时候也是完全相同的语气。

 

胯下是从借来邻居家的机车，Thor把唯一的头盔抛到Loki怀里。

“上来。”

“先说好你要送我回旅馆。”

“Loki，这里是你的家乡，你应该和你的亲人住在一起。”Thor扶住Loki的脖子，“再说那里太小了。”

“I'm begging you，brother. ”

“……好吧。”

Loki坐上后座，把头盔给Thor戴好，学着那些女生的样子靠在Thor后背上搂住他的腰。他们都笑了，Thor的声音很轻快，Loki突然玩心大发挠Thor的痒痒肉。Thor笑得发颤，把车子开得七扭八歪。

 

第二天他们决定步行到Loki之前住的地方把东西搬过来，途中经过一个工地，旁边在进行竞选演讲，Loki停下脚步——台上是照片里的那个人，头顶的横幅上硕大的字体印着他的竞选标语：“WE HAVE NOTHING TO HIDE. ”

演讲结束后他走下台和工人们握手，他注意到马路对面的Thor和Loki，Loki跟在Thor身后走过去。

“嘿，Thor，有段时间没见了！”他大张双臂。

“这是Loki，我的弟弟。”Thor为他们引见，“这位是Mr.Ramon，Sif的父亲，我们的下任市长。”

“哦不，现在说这个还太早。”他拍拍Thor的肩膀，然后对Loki伸出手，“Loki！经常听Thor提到你，请像你的哥哥一样叫我Karl。”

“你好。”Loki握住他的手，他们手上都没留情，“我一直很想见见您。”

“别见外，我们以后会有很多机会的。毕竟我俩关系可不一般，”他抚摸Thor的脸颊，“可以说是，情同父子。”

Loki一阵反胃，可他的哥哥看起来却没什么不适，Karl Ramon问起Frigga，Thor回答说她很好，托您的福。

托您的福？拜他所赐才对。Loki觉得自己的关节已经控制不住咔咔作响，这时他的名字又被点到，Karl Ramon请他们有时间一起吃饭，Thor也在期待Loki的回应。

“会有一天。”Loki说，“届时就劳烦您了。”

他们来到那间狭窄的客房，Loki强制Thor坐在床上，嫌他的体型太大碍手碍脚。确认处于Thor的视觉盲区后，他用小刀掀起一块木板，把里面的纸袋取出来。

“你和Sif的父亲关系很好？”

“可以这么说吧，他给我们提供了很多帮助，尤其在Hela……额，尤其在我上大学后，学费都是他出的。”

“哦，Hela，原来这就是我们妹妹的名字。”

“你怎么知道的？”Thor意识到Loki不会回答这个问题，“唉，是的，我本想等你安顿下来再告诉你。另外Frigga很想见你，但她担心你不愿意。”

安顿，这个词语从来没有出现在Loki的生命里，自从离开Asgard的那一天，他的生活也结束了。纸袋里是他先前为他和Thor准备的假护照，那个晚上他确实没骗Thor，他是真的想带Thor远走高飞。

他很意外Thor的生活里没有仇恨，似乎阴霾的种子只在Loki心底破土生长。Thor的生活安稳幸福，这就足够。Loki告诉自己，十三年过去了，是时候向前看。

他把Thor带过让他侧躺在床上，他们面对面，Loki把Thor翘起来的头发别到耳后。

“告诉Karl Damon，我们明天就登门拜访。”

 

一早Loki就和Thor一起去车行。吉普被漆上新油，换了新的座椅皮套，再也不是里外都透着衰颓的老态。

Thor戴着墨镜，嘴里嚼着口香糖，打开副驾驶的门坐进去。今天Loki是司机。

Loki努力回忆回家的道路，生怕错过哪个转弯。Asgard的街道没什么变化，市中心盖起一座新的百货商场，不远处的球场看起来荒废了好久，阳光穿过破碎的铁皮投下斑驳的光点，墙上爬满绿植。Loki确信在他缺席的青春岁月里Thor在这度过了大部分时光。

他们停下来等红绿灯，有几个女学生和Thor打招呼。“我弟弟。”Thor偏偏头，语气透着点骄傲，于是Loki在换挡前向她们友好地笑了笑。他从后视镜里看到女生们因为这个而雀跃。

屋顶在树丛间若隐若现，Frigga坐在走廊的摇椅上，木板有节奏地吱呀响。草坪是欣欣向荣的嫩绿色，Thor的脚步就落在那上面，他亲吻Frigga的额头，扶着她走下台阶。

Frigga的手已经不似从前细腻，Loki微微弯腰让她能更好地看清自己。Frigga的眼里噙着泪，颤抖的双唇一遍一遍地念着Loki的名字。

 

Frigga和Sif在客厅聊天，不得不说Sif是个好女儿，Karl对此心怀感激。Thor和Sif的未婚夫在门前吸烟，小伙子们聊得很投机，事实上他就没见过有人不喜欢Thor。

Karl把客厅的门合上，楼梯的灯不知什么时候烧了，他借着门缝里泄出的光线走上二楼，书房传来暗哑的乐声，打开灯，Loki就坐在房间尽头的主座上。

“坐下。”Loki晃了晃手里的枪。

他有点后悔没有悉心挑选访客椅，早该料到被Loki反客为主的这一天，这样他现在也不会如此坐如针毡。

“十三年前是你杀了Odin，当时你没能杀死我，十三年后你又失败了。”Loki打开手枪的保险，“今天就是你的死期。”

“你不会的，你不会毁了Thor的生活。你可以逃走，但留下的Thor会因为你被千夫所指。”

“我带他一起走，把你和你的狗屁留在六英尺下。”

“你忍心让你的哥哥过你过去的生活吗？住在大篷车里，每个加油站都张贴着你们的通缉。听起来很浪漫。但前提是你们能走出这座房子。”Karl示意Loki看窗外，“我已经联络好治安官，要是没我的消息他就会包围这里。”

Loki把一个文件袋滑到Karl面前，Karl的脸色肉眼可见地青了。照片上他低头扶着油管给汽车加油，一个男孩被绑住手脚倒在后座。那时他还只是一个副治安官。

“你没办法证明这是我。”

“你知道我可以。或许这样毁了你更能尽兴。”

“Thor已经把这些都忘了，你把这段过去暴露在日光下，他会更受伤。”

“他还有我。”

“一个杀人无数的罪犯。”

Loki用枪托狠狠砸了Karl的下巴，他走到留声机前把声音转到最大，把袖口撸到手肘，然后在Karl面前把手枪卸成无数的零件。

他一脚把椅子踢翻，Karl挣扎着爬起来顺起桌上的石膏像就冲着Loki砸去。石膏像砸到Loki肩膀上，白色的碎石像烟花一样炸裂在他们眼前。Loki抓住Karl的手臂往后一扯，他的手臂就以一种不可思议的角度垂在躯干旁边。

Karl的惨叫混合在留声机里的女高音中，他被Loki拖起来，脑门一下一下重重锤在书桌上。他卯足力气踩住Loki的脚，Loki退了一步，他抓起铜质的笔筒像要把Loki的手指钉进铁板里狠狠击打着。Loki发出困兽一般的嘶吼，把身子往后摔。他们倒在地毯上。Loki血肉模糊的手指死死箍着Karl的喉咙，Karl无法呼吸，把嘴里的血水呛到Loki脸上。

眼看Karl就快要无法挣扎，Loki却把手松开了，他抽出手帕擦拭身上的血污，点燃一支烟，靠在窗口望着楼下的Thor。Sif出来夺过他们手里的烟，把他们推回房间里。

“就这么算了吧。我们都有不想失去的东西。”Loki的声音沙哑，喉间有一股带着尖刺的浓痰。他踉跄地走到Karl面前，想起唐人街中国人祭奠的动作，学着样像上香一样把烟插进Karl半开半合的嘴里。

“记住，Karl Ramon，我死了你也没有好日子。”

 

 

今天是周末，算算日子该轮到Loki去买菜。他把牙膏挤上牙刷，回到卧室里。Thor翻了个身，身体上是Loki留下的青青紫紫。最近Thor变得主动很多，Loki把这视作一个来之不易的进步。此时Thor的阴茎半睡半勃，Loki不建议含着满嘴的泡沫就给他服务一下。

Thor喘着粗气从睡梦中醒来，大腿情难自已地夹紧Loki，没几下就泄出来。Loki爬上床把精液和牙膏泡沫一起喂进Thor嘴里。

“哥哥，这是我为你准备的早餐。”

白色的液体顺着下颌流到胸部，Loki俯在Thor胸口像只吃奶的幼犬一样吸吮Thor的乳头。哥哥胯下黏糊糊的，他用精液简单做了几下扩张，把自己快要爆炸的欲望送进去。

早晨的Loki很温柔，但他还记得头几次和哥哥发生关系时自己有多凶狠，好像要把Thor就这样撞散撞破，鲜血和精液一起从后穴溢出来。

转眼已经快到中午，Loki穿戴好，亲吻还在洗漱的Thor。“等我回来。”他说。

阳光正好，Loki从超市出来，隔壁的花店摆出一批新进的勿忘我。浅蓝色的花瓣像Thor的眼睛。Loki买了一株，等待找钱的时候顺便买了一张报纸。

“田纳西州最大黑手党头领Alfred Lebron在最高法院门前被枪杀。此前AL签署了证人保护计划书，疑是又一轮黑帮肃清的开始。”

Loki把报纸塞进塑料袋，接过零钱把盆栽抱在怀里。他凑近花朵想要闻闻它们的香味。这时路边停着的面包车里伸出一支乌黑的枪管，子弹穿过Loki后脑在他脸上炸出一个碗口大的创口。

他的记忆最终是似有若无的清香，没有火药，没有焦土。

 

新任市长因为丑闻缠身垮台了。Thor和Frigga为Loki举行了一个小型葬礼，就在老房子的后院，Odin的墓旁。Thor把那株盆栽放到Loki身侧和他一起下葬，在最后时刻又把它抱了出来。他们沿着洲际公路向西行驶，以为如此便可把过去岁月里的悲喜留在身后。但他尚且不知道，十年后他将再次回到这里埋葬他的母亲。

 

END.


End file.
